1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic circuit fabrication. In particular, it relates to devices and methods for facilitating the attachment of contact pins to a master interconnect board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Progress in the arts associated with miniaturization and micro-miniaturization of electronic devices and components has advanced more rapidly than implementing hardware in many cases. Many hardware limitations encountered are related to the multiplication of tiny leads, or contact pins, per area of eletronic package or device. To solve the problem industry has turned to machines which install pins one at a time, automatically. Often, however, the set-up time cannot be justified due to the customized nature of a desired curcuit pattern or configuration.
The present invention allows the simultaneous and economical attachment of a multiplicity of contact pins to a master interconnect board by providing a loading fixture of very thin design into which one or two ganged strips of contact pins may be clamped. A shim placed beneath the loading fixture assures that individual soldered contacts will not degrade pn resilience.